


Give me time.

by BrotherWhy, ItsAJ_B1tches, venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay disaster, M/M, Time Travel, motherfucking dodos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: „FUCKING SHIT.“Atem cursed, as he jumped out of the burning room and slammed the door shut behind him.He pressed the key to the lock, that he always wore around his neck.Then he opened the door again.And was promptly almost run over by a car.A car. Okay.That narrowed the time down a little.Must be at least the 20th century.He wasn’t one of those amateur time travelers after all, that ran around and yelled at people what date it was.------------------------Atem is lost in modern day Japan when the engine of his time machine burns up.Only one person can help him now.But how is he supposed to find him? And what will happen when he does?--currently on hiatus--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsagiStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/gifts).



> Hi, Hello and welcome to this new project of us!  
> Asagi talked me into another idea I couldn't turn down, so instead I forced other people to join me and create a monster.  
> This fic will update on Mondays.  
> We don't know yet, how long it will be, so.... buckle in for a wild ride!

„FUCKING SHIT.“

Atem cursed, as he jumped out of the burning room and slammed the door shut behind him.

He pressed the key to the lock, that he always wore around his neck.

Then he opened the door again.

And was promptly almost run over by a car.

 

A car. Okay.

That narrowed the time down a little.

Must be at least the 20 th century.

He twisted his head around and watched people hurriedly run around, no one talking, no one listening, no one stopping to look around.

Apparently rather the 21 st century.

The skyscrapers around him were another indicator.

He looked up and started to study the architecture, when someone stumbled into him.

They apologized and hurried away.

But Atem noticed the language.

Japanese.

That was a helpful indicator.

He wasn’t one of those amateur time travelers after all, that ran around and yelled at people what date it was. That wouldn’t work anyway. Because there was no common tongue.

Yet.

He tapped the earrings he wore, hoping that the communicator would adjust quickly.

Atem understood basic words from most languages, a nice side effect of travelling time and space, but he was lost as soon as the conversations turned deeper.

Just when he was about to wonder, if the communicator had been damaged during the fire, it kicked in. Magnificent. Atem walked up to one of the street stands and ordered a newspaper.

Not only did the earrings translate the words of others directly into his thoughts, they also translated his thoughts into words, so as long as he was wearing them, he was able to talk to others and understand them.

 

They had been a gift from a long-lost love in a faraway future.

Atem sighed and picked up the newspaper, when he realized, that he had no money with him.

Shit.

That was still in his ship.

And the few credits of international currency he had still on the chip implanted on his forearm would not help him for another century.

He patted his pockets down dramatically, showing to the vendor that he  _ really  _ had forgotten his money, and handed back the newspaper with a bow and an apology.

It was of no use to him anymore, anyway.

Atem had seen the date.

He had been right, it was the early 21 st century.

Lucky for him, that meant, that the internet was already blossoming.

In fact, it was the prime of the internet for quite a while, it wouldn’t take long after this for giant concerns to take it over and privatize large part of it, while the government monitored everything.

That always frustrated Atem.

It had been a good idea and many systems of the future would rely on it, but right now… in the following years… There was no way to enjoy it anymore.

But right now, it would be useful.

His engine was burning up behind the hidden door, and there were only a few ways to fix it.

He’d need the person with the highest technological expertise to help him, or he would be stranded in this timeline.

Atem cursed inwardly.

Oh, nice, he had learned a new swear word in Japanese.

He rolled his eyes.

At least he had been wearing clothes that worked with the time.

Black leather pants and a dark tank top wouldn’t really fit in for a while, but it could have been worse. It could have been his toga.

All he needed now was a way to access the internet.

Without any money, he couldn’t buy a phone. Without any documents, he couldn’t register anyway.

Atem strolled into a multimedia store.

There were phones and computers on display, demonstrating how quickly they would run.

Perfect. He was only one google search away from his results now.

With the expertise of someone using a lot of technology, Atem activated a newer model.

“Japan Tech Genius”

That search term was… ridiculous, by all means, but Atem had learned, that this way of searching was incredibly effective.

And there, within seconds, he had his result.

“Child Genius takes over Kaiba Corp.”

Child genius? Atem googled the name.

 “Seto Kaiba takes over Kaiba Corp. at 15.”

Damn. That person was still half a kid.

But as Atem continued to search, he realized, that Seto Kaiba wasn’t a child anymore.

 “Billionaire at 16 – Seto Kaiba richest teenager in the world”

“Seto Kaiba demolishes weapon manufacture, turns it into gaming company”

“New tech revolution at Kaiba Corp.”

Atem shook his head.

Driven by unexplainable curiosity, he clicked to the picture section.

Huh.

For sure not a child anymore.

And eerily familiar.

The face reminded him of someone, but Atem didn’t know, who.

Someone from his past. Or future?

He would have to find this man.

But where was he?

Atem continued his pursuit, hoping he would find results on how to contact the man.

Domino.

That was a weird name for a city. And even weirder, considering Atem had no idea where he was.

He looked around. So many doors everywhere.

Atem could easily press his key to them and enter his ship.

But his ship was burning right now, and not much of a help.

Shit.

He would have to find another way.

Glad that he still had access to the phone, he pulled up a map.

“Route- from here to Domino.”

_ Oh. _

__

Well, that was… fortunate.

Atem put the phone back down and turned around, leaving the store.

Now he only had to look around and find the ridiculously high tower.

One would expect to be able to spot the biggest building in the city.

But with all those small, busy streets, it took Atem a while.

Luckily, the building was adorned with a giant “KC” logo.

Hard to miss, really.

He stepped inside on his quest to find the CEO.

“Hello. I’d like to talk to Seto Kaiba please.”

The secretary at the front desk looked at him, took in his clothes and tilted her head.

“Press?”

“Ehm…Yes.”

Atem hoped this would work.

He didn’t remember much about this particular time period, but he knew, that businessmen were modern kings and getting an audience was… hard.

“Publisher?”

“Ehhm…”

She stared at him.

“Do you want to leave on your own, or should I get security?”

 

Atem frowned. Shit.

His cover hadn’t exactly worked out.

“I’m sorry I’m actually just from a... university newspaper. Can you tell me where his office is? At which floor, I mean? I’ll immediately leave after that, I promise.”

He smiled almost shyly.

Frowning again, the secretary tilted her head.

“You need to research better, young man. Everyone knows, that Seto Kaiba’s office is at the top.”

She shook her head, looking almost pitifully at him.

“The top. I see. Thank you. I’ll only need to use-“

“You will leave the building RIGHT NOW.”

“I will leave the building right now.”

Atem nodded.

Shit. He had hoped to take the easy road and use the toilet to disappear.

No such luck.

He walked up to the front door, pressing his key to the glass, before he pulled it open and stepped into the raging fires inside his spaceship.

Immediately, he had problems to breathe.

Atem tried to lower himself as much as possible and hoped for the best. It was only a very tiny jump, just up a building, so maybe his engine would manage even while it burned.

As soon as the signal screamed at him, he ripped the door open and fell onto a soft, plush carpet.

He crouched.

Lungs filled with fire and smoke, Atem felt like a dragon.

Then, he opened his eyes again, only to find himself in front of the man he had researched this afternoon. Just as he thought about how beautiful Seto Kaiba was, the CEO started to yell.   


 


	2. Chapter 2

“FUCKING SHIT.” Atem grinned a little as he looked up from the floor.   
At least they had the same reaction to a burning spaceship.

He was about to excuse himself, when the pretty man stepped over him, a fire extinguisher in hand that he had produced from behind his desk, as he ran into the ship.   
Apparently Seto Kaiba wasn’t much of a talker.   
Atem would have appreciated that, if it hadn’t meant his spaceship would be ruined.  
He was about to jump up, about to run into his ship and tell the man that he was destroying it, when Seto came back out and threw the extinguisher to the side. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” 

Looking up in shock, Atem struggled to find his words.  
“I’m-” 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?”   
“Your bath-”   
Oh. Apparently the door he had chosen was a private little bathroom.  
Well, good for Atem it didn’t open the other way around. 

He wanted to answer the man in front of him, but he was already talking to his lapel.   
Wait.  
Had he just heard the word ‘security’?

“Nononononooo- Don’t!”   
Atem jumped to his feet.   
“Don’t! I can explain this!” 

Kaiba eyed him with cold anger.   
“How the fuck do you plan to explain a fire in my bathroom and falling out of it? How long have you been in there?” 

“I’ve been- it doesn’t matter what I’m doing here or how long I’ve been in there. I need your help.” 

Incredulity on his face, Kaiba tilted his head, trying to understand what was going on.   
“I’m sorry, you must have confused me with someone who cares about other people!”   
A sharp indraw of breath.  
Atem tilted his head.   
“You just fucked up my tech. You will have to help me. No one else can.” 

Staring him down, literally, because Atem had sat himself onto the floor, Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, but he had no words for so much audacity.   
“You… I fucked up what? Why would I have to help you?” 

In the next moment, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kaiba’s secretary entered the room, panic flickering on her face, followed by confusion, but before she could say something, the CEO sent her away with a jerky arm motion, keeping eye contact with Atem the whole time until she left. 

Trying to convince himself that this was a good thing, Atem stood up.  
“I know she was burning, but.. this is a foam extinguisher, isn’t it?” 

“She?”   
Seto stared at him awkwardly.   
“Foam extinguisher?” 

He was used to being the smartest person in the room.   
This stranger confused him.   
Atem nodded.   
“Uh-huh. She. She is a girl. I mean… to me.”  
He indicated the door behind himself.  
“But she is also my ship. And my home. And you… might have destroyed it. More than it already was destroyed after all.” 

“Your ship.”  
Seto chuckled, insanity flashing in his eyes.  
“My bathroom door is your ship.”

“Not your door, god damn, I thought you are the smartest man in Japan.”   
Atem pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to make sense of the situation. He had actually said too much already. But if he wanted the help of this man…

“My ship is behind your door.” 

“Behind my bathroom door is my bathroom.” 

“Have you checked?” 

“Yes?” 

“And how do you think I got here?” 

“Through the door!” 

“That’s right.”   
Atem sighed, thinking Seto had finally understood.   
“Through the door of my spaceship. I’m…” 

Oh fuck it, he was about to say it and Seto would find out anyway if he was ready to help.   
“... I’m a time traveller.” 

Now Seto laughed.   
“Oh sure. And you came to me for help because your ship is burning.” 

“Correct!”   
Atem lit up like a christmas tree, excited that Seto had finally understood.   
He didn’t even realise the other man was joking until he continued to ask questions.   
“And I’m supposed to believe that?” 

His face fell.   
OF COURSE Kaiba was supposed to believe it, it was true!  
“Yes!” 

The taller man snorted happily. Atem amused him. So much, that he had stopped caring about how he got here and just wanted to continue talking with him.   
“Can you prove that?” 

This time, hurt and insult were clear on Atem’s face.   
“I just appeared out of nowhere in your company bathroom with a time machine you already ran into, what more can I do to prove to you that I’m not lying?”

Kaiba simply stood there, staring at him, an expression of confusion clearly distorting his normally handsome face. Atem could have sworn he knew it from somewhere. 

Seto opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and just when he wanted to try and say something, two well built men in black suits stumbled through the door. 

Kaiba turned around, deeply annoyed.   
“I said no. It was a misunderstanding.”

The security guards looked at him, their eyes wide, panting from running all the way to Kaiba’s office. When their gaze wandered to Atem, both of them stepped into defensive positions.   
Kaiba groaned.   
“Fuck off or I will fire you right now.”   
There was a moment of silence, in which the men looked first at him, then back to Atem, then at each other. Finally, the thought of losing their salary helped them to make their decision to retreat slowly.

Groaning in distress, Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and locked the door.   
When he turned around to Atem again, the CEO crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.   
“So. Where were we?”

Atem couldn’t help the little smirk appearing on his lips.   
“I’m a time traveller and you don’t believe me.”   
He gave Seto a challenging look and tilted his head. 

“You still have yet to prove it.” 

“You were inside of her.” 

“I was WHAT?” 

“My ship. You were inside of her.”   
The smirk grew to a full blown, shit eating grin.   
“What did you think I meant?”   
“I… nothing.”   
The CEO scrunched up his nose and averted his eyes, the faintest of blushes gracing his cheekbones. “Show me the damn ship or I get those goons back.” 

Atem snorted at the poor threat. He had noticed that the taller man seemed to be really interested in him, so he had nothing to fear stalling a little, on the contrary, it would probably increase the curiosity of him. 

“Then what?”

“Excuse me?”  
Kaiba clearly wasn’t used to someone letting him wait.  
Or worse- talking back. 

“You heard me.”  
Atem still grinned. He was surprisingly happy with the situation.   
Even if his ship was broken, he was stranded in a somewhat modern time. There was internet, there were electronics, there were ways to get his ship back together.  
AND there was this handsome, flustered man who had apparently never met anyone in his life that dared to say “no” to him. 

“...Just show me the fucking thing!”  
The tiniest hint of hesitation in his voice made Atem tilt his head.   
Maybe the man was more interested in him than he thought.   
Maybe this wasn’t all about time travel.

“She’s not a thing.”  
He couldn’t believe his ears. Why was this man trying so hard to be an asshole? 

But Kaiba had enough. He placed his hand on the doorknob, threatening the wanna-be time traveller.   
“Show me or I’ll get them again.”

“Show you what?”   
He winked playfully, deciding to test his limits. 

“I swear…”

Interesting, Atem thought. Obviously the young business man was unused to the mere threat of the power he held not working on someone. He smirked. Atem would take care of this attitude. But now wasn’t the right time. 

“Fine.”  
Gesturing to his right, Atem nonverbally told the taller man to enter his ‘bathroom’ again. 

Kaiba seemed to be confused, he wasn’t used to getting told what to do, but the idea somehow excited him.   
Very slowly, he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door yet another time. 

In the next moment, both of them were coughing heavily, when the dark, heavy smoke filled the office in seconds. 

Pressing the hem of his shirt to his nose and mouth, Atem got on all fours and made his way into the spaceship. It took him just a few seconds to find a specific button and when he pressed it, the smoke was sucked out through a vent,that had previously been obstructed from sight by the heavy dark clouds. 

A moment of silence followed, which they both used to breathe, before Kaiba slowly approached his bathroom door. Even though he had opened it, he quickly had returned to the other side of the room when the smoke emerged and allowed Atem to handle it on his own. But now, curiosity got the best of him.  
When he entered, the CEO couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Right in front of him, where his bathroom should be, was a great hall.

A great hall. 

A.  
Great.  
Hall. 

Kaiba blinked.  
Taking a step back, he stared at the door, halfway closing it again. 

“What… is this?”   
He pointed towards the inside of his former bathroom, looking expectantly at Atem, but the smaller man simply didn’t care. He was busy running around and trying to get his ship back to work.   
“Is this shrinking technology? Room enlargement? Oh does this work with the implosion fabrication process? MIT Scientist used polyacrylate to shrink objects to nano-size and…” 

“It’s magic.”   
“No it’s not. Magic doesn’t exist.”   
Kaiba rolled his eyes, actually looking offended at this sad excuse of an explanation. 

“Magic does exist. And why on earth do you think I would explain this to you? You aren’t supposed to know that. Just.. come in. Accept it’s magic.” 

“Don’t you want my help?” 

“Not with the ship size, so please. Focus.”  
When Atem managed to pull some levers, a few electrical torches lit up and provided a soft, warm light. Kaiba was able to take in the whole view now. 

It was a massive space, surrounded by high walls of sandstone. There were different doors on each side leading to what he presumed were many rooms behind them. All across the floor, the CEO could see bits and blotches of foam clinging stubbornly to the surface. But his eyes didn’t linger and instead travelled to the middle of the room. A circle of intricately decorated pillars formed the center of attention. Kaiba decided to go and investigate. 

While he made his rounds trying to take everything in, Atem was hurrying from one side of the room to the other, pressing some buttons here and there. At first, he was just mumbling agitatedly, but with every moment that passed he became more angry.

The fucking genius child had ruined her!  
She wasn't responding to any of his attempts.   
His angry mumbles mixed with whiny pleas at his ship, begging her to function, to come back to him, to turn on and not leave him alone, not here, not now. He had been on a goddamn mission!

Kaiba didn't mind the curses. He simply continued to look around.  
The center of the circle was dominated by a ridiculously large, round stone table with a lot of things strewn across the surface. When the CEO drew closer, he could see a pile of different maps, many pictures and some sort of control unit made of screens, buttons and levers.  
Skeptically raising one eyebrow, Kaiba tried to dissect it with his eyes.  
"So, this is how you control it?"

"No." Atem laughed, as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard.  
"This is."

The time traveller pointed to a big throne on the other side of the room that Kaiba hadn't seen before. It reminded him a lot of a control bridge from various sci-fi shows he refused to watch because they were a waste of time, but Mokuba loved and continued to talk about. 

On the armrests were so many knobs and levers, it almost looked like a pattern.  
Without thinking, Kaiba took a step forward to sit down, when Atem grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't you dare."

"I thought you wanted my help?"

He bit his lip. The taller man was right. He needed his support. But Atem felt like he was way too interested in his technology. A technology he shouldn't even know about yet.   
"Just… you don't have to look at this. Since there's no foam around this is obviously not the problem."

But Kaiba wasn’t even listening to him. He stroked his fingers over the armrest in a motion that resembled a caress more than a casual touch.  
"I want to travel with it."

"With her?"

"...Yes."

Atem smiled.  
"Well you have to help me first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem fell into Seto's office and the time mashine is saved, or rather not.   
> Now the CEO is a little spooked but intimidated.   
> What do you think will happen next?   
> Find out next week! 
> 
> Please leave us a comment with your thoughts and wishes!   
> ♥


	3. Chapter 3

“So that’s the deal?”    
Kaiba smirked and gently touched the knobs on the armrest.    
“You get my technology and resources and I get your knowledge?” 

 

Atem nodded, even though he was somewhat reluctant. 

“Yes. You help me out of this time and place and I allow you to use my technology to your advantage, at least to an extent that is… suitable for this time.” 

 

Kaiba’s grin was still solidly in place, he had understood that there was no way to get out of this deal as the loser. Even if Atem lied to him and wouldn't give him his technology, he'd be able to look at it and work with it until the time machine was fixed. Until the time traveler left…

 

Ungluing his eyes from the throne, Kaiba turned around to look at the other man. 

He was unearthly beautiful, but Kaiba assumed it was only because he was from a different time. Maybe people in the future were unnervingly handsome…  

 

He mentally shook his head and tried to return to the conversation. Didn't the man know that tricolored hair was crazy, no matter which century you were from? And why was he so tiny, didn't the human race continue to grow over time? 

 

"Mister Kaiba?" 

 

His eyes snapped back to Atem's. Oh. Seto hadn't even realised he had started to lose his train of thoughts again. What was this man doing to him? 

And why was he dressed like this? In an unnervingly familiar, yet foreign way… with the black leather pants and the tank top showing off every muscle in his arm and- 

 

"Mister KAIBA. Are you okay?" 

 

Despite his curious thoughts, Kaiba hadn't moved his face once, a perfect mask in place that he was used to wearing, thanks to countless board meetings. 

 

Atem noticed he couldn't clue in what the face was about and it confused the hell out of him. Normally, he was talented in reading people's expressions and therefore intentions but… this man… 

 

This undeniably handsome man with his dark hair falling prettily just above the strikingly blue eyes. Incredibly sharp eyes. It was obvious that, even though his face was an impenetrable mask of silence, his mind was running as precisely as a supercomputer.   

 

"What do I call you?" 

 

"Hmm? Pardon?" 

Now it had been Seto that dragged Atem out of the depths of his mind, unceremoniously stealing his attention away from ogling him and back to answering him. 

 

"What. Do. I. Call. You." 

 

Oh. Atem didn't know how to answer this. His name was something surprisingly intimate to him and giving people a name would allow them to search for him and therefore find things they weren't supposed to find, so… 

 

He blinked and translated a few words in his head, hoping he would find something he liked and that still sounded like a name. 

 

Just when Kaiba was about to ask again, Atem blurted out "Yami".  

 

He had no idea why he would choose "darkness", but he did and now he was stuck with it. At least the curt nod indicated, that Seto accepted his answer.  

 

"And would you mind to show me some of the intact technology,  _ Yami _ ? By the way, don't expect me to offer you to call me by my first name." 

Kaiba looked loftily down on him, a stark contrast to what he felt, but he'd hide his real feelings. The stranger didn't need to know he had the overwhelming urge to touch him and stare at his features in awe. 

 

Atem sighed. Hostility. Nice. What a great way to start this partnership. But after he appeared out of nowhere with a burning ship in the middle of the work day from one of the busiest people in the world he could hardly complain. 

 

"Yes. Sure." 

He nodded absentmindedly and indicated Seto to follow him deeper into the ship. 

"I can show you my private quarters, that's where I collected some of the technology from different eras of time. So I could pick something that is at least  _ somewhat _ close to the technology you should be used to.”

 

He shrugged and was about to go, when he noticed Seto stare at him for just a second too long. 

 

_ Private quarters. _

_ Okay then. _

 

The taller man subconsciously licked his lips and nodded. Oh, he could do that. His mouth twitched into a smile for a second. He could imagine the technology Yami wanted to show him.

In his private quarters. 

 

"Will you come?" 

 

"Almost certainly." 

 

Atem lifted both of his eyebrows in confusion. 

_ Almost? It wasn't that hard to walk a few steps, was it? _

"You… should be sure about that." 

 

This time, Kaiba actually grinned.

He hadn't  _ planned  _ to hook up with a beautiful stranger tumbling into his office through his burning bathroom door just to be dragged into his private quarters to test future technology… 

 

… but he certainly wouldn't complain. 

"Oh, I had hoped that would be your part…"  

 

Atem frowned, before understanding dawned on his face. Ooooh. 

Seto Kaiba was just being polite! 

He didn't want to run around Atem's ship without being explicitly allowed! He wanted Atem to be  _ sure. _ That was sweet.  

 

Apparently he had been wrong in his assessment of Seto Kaiba. Apparently his passive, stone cold face was just a mask to hide true compassion! 

Atem smiled warmly and nodded with an eager expression. 

"I'm sure. Please follow me."

 

Kaiba nodded. 

Oh he would follow him everywhere if he was so eager and sure. For some reason, the pretty man had an incredibly exciting effect on him. 

 

He felt arousal start to simmer in and out of his consciousness, blurring the edges of his normally crystal clear thoughts. Seto had no idea what was going on, he was used to feeling aroused, every few months, on certain occasions. He knew it was men for him, but he didn't know why. 

 

But looking at Yami… 

While they walked he let his eyes wander over the petite but muscular frame, taking in every detail, every ripple of muscle. 

 

Would he like to top or to bottom? 

It didn't matter, Kaiba would adjust if he needed to.  

 

In the fraction of seconds, his mind offered him all sorts of images, the two bodies writhing around in one way or the other, when he was interrupted by Yami cursing. 

 

It was a tirade of non fitting profanities and for the first time, Kaiba wondered why he even understood Yami at all. Not that he could ask him right now, the smaller man was still angrily yelling curse words at the door that wouldn't open. Oh no… his private quarters were blocked?  

 

The smirk on Kaiba’s lips was back. 

_ Looks like he'd have to take Yami home after all.  _

 

That was nice for more than the obvious reason of showing him  _ his  _ private quarters. He'd also be able to sneak off at night and study the technology. 

 

Atem was meanwhile at a point where he had pressed his back to the door and slid down on it, hitting his ass on the floor when he dropped unceremoniously. 

_ Shit.  _

_ Now he had a ship with no way to get out of here and no place to sleep.  _

 

He noticed Seto's little smirk. 

"What's so funny?" 

Atem frowned again. He didn't understand the other man. 

 

"You look * _ good or stopping*  _ when you do that." 

 

Whatever Seto had said, the communicator indicated Atem, that he had no word for this, so it was replaced with an explanation. 

 

Shit. Had this been a compliment? Or was it sarcastic? Seto looked at him expectantly, still smiling. If it was something mean, he wouldn't smile, right? 

 

Atem tried to smile back. 

"Thank you?" 

 

Offering his hand, Kaiba grinned even wider. Oh Boy. Yami was so into him. He had just thanked him for being called stunning. Cute. 

 

He dragged Yami up, intentionally not stepping back so the time traveler would knock a little against him when he swung himself up. 

 

"We can always just use my bed?" 

He tilted his head expectantly. 

 

Meanwhile Atem tried to decipher those words. Why was he offering his bed? Because he had no access to his private quarters? Oh! Seto Kaiba was asking him to be his guest as long as his time machine, or at least his living area, was unaccessible? Maybe it was typical in this time and place to offer shelter like this. What a wonderful person.  

 

He smiled wide and nodded eagerly. 

"Yes please." 

 

"Do you prefer top or bottom?" 

 

_ BUNK BEDS??? _

Atem was immediately excited like a little child. It had been  _ decades  _ since he last slept in a bunk bed. 

 

"I'll just go with your preference! It's your home, you get to decide!" 

 

Oh. Kaiba’s smirk grew into a wide grin. 

That was easy. The time traveler was surprisingly excited to hook up with him. But on the other hand, most people in this time were, too.

 

And even though he was really interested in the technology, there was something he wanted much more right now. Was it risky? Yes. Was it dumb? Yes. Was it the best thing that ever happened to him? Probably. 

 

"So how do we get to my house? Do we have to use a car or can this machine take us there? How damaged is it?" 

 

Atem smirked. Kaiba was still grinning, he wanted to see a demonstration of his ship. How eager he was! And he wanted to make sure Atem was rested and had a place to stay. That man truly was lovely. 

 

"Horizontal travel still works in close proximity. The vertical travel is the matter." 

 

Kaiba, quick as always, understood.

"So you can travel space but not time?" 

 

"Precisely." 

 

"And if I give you my address, can you take us there?" 

 

"Sure."

Atem sounded much more confident than he was, but Seto wanted to see his technology so bad, how could he deny it? 

"You got everything to go home?" 

 

Kaiba scrunched up his eyebrows and thought about that. 

"Actually no, I still have two big meetings ahead…" 

 

Shit. 

Should they stay a little longer?

Atem was hardly in the position to demand anything. 

 

"Do you want to wait?" 

 

A boyish grin covered Kaiba’s face. 

"A pretty man with a time machine falls from my bathroom, asks me to come with him and you think I'm going to stay for a work meeting?" 

 

He shook his head.

"No Yami. I don't think so. Oh. And I thought about this. Just call me Seto." 

With those words, he hurried out of the 'bathroom' and into his conference room to get his suitcase and yell at his secretary to clear his schedule, he had to leave immediately, good day. 

 

Now all he wanted was to hear Yami moan his name. His real name, not the one he had forcibly adapted to.

 

Atem smiled wide. 

Seto allowed him to call him by his first name! And he was so eager to bring him home and give him a place to stay. 

He must have met the most hospitable person in Domino. 

 

Remembering he had seen an article about Seto Kaiba donating to orphanages, Atem felt happiness curl in his belly. He had met such a good man. 

 

“Okay Yami, show me how this baby travels through time and space. Well. Space.” 

Kaiba smirked, his general demeanor had eased up considerably since he had found out how into him Yami was.  

 

“Sure thing.” 

He closed the door and pressed the key from his necklace to it, effectively dislodging the door from the bathroom they were in. 

 

He stepped over to his throne and Kaiba watched him happily, wondering for a moment if he could curl up at Yami’s feet and just wait blissfully.  .

The windows that were placed so high in the ceiling meant Seto hadn’t noticed them before started spinning, but that was the only indication of movement.

 

“Does it- she- does she have a name?” 

Kaiba had no interest in picking a fight with his newfound ‘friend’ over the gender of his ship.

 

“Her name is Timea!”    
Atem proclaimed proudly. He was genuinely happy Seto made an effort. 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“The sublime.” 

 

No, that was not what Kaiba wanted to know. 

“What is it short for?” 

 

“Short?”

 

“The acronym. What is it short for?” 

 

Atem’s translator pinged in his ear. 

He frowned. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t translate that. What do you mean, short for?” 

 

“Translate?” 

Kaiba perked up like a fascinated meerkat. 

“How do you translate?” 

 

Atem smirked a little. 

“With a technology you DEFINITELY aren’t supposed to have.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” 

 

“Because it had been given to me. Specifically me. In my time.” 

Atem shrugged again, but Seto didn’t look like he was done with the discussion. 

 

“Where is it?”

 

“It?”

 

“The translator?” 

 

“Hidden.” 

 

Was Yami flirting with him? It sounded like it.

“Do you want me to look for it?” 

 

This time, Atem perked up. Oh no, it must have been wrongly translated. He had meant it was not visible, but Seto thought he had lost it! That was… adorable. What a cute idiot. If Atem had lost it, how would he translate this conversation? Seto Kaiba was so smart and so dumb. 

 

“I know where it is.” 

He gave Seto a grateful smile, nonetheless. 

 

Kaiba meanwhile watched with interest, as Yami’s face changed. 

That man was definitely flirting. 

He smiled back. 

“Now tell me about Tabea.” 

 

“Tabea?” 

 

“Your ship?” 

 

“Timea!” 

 

Whatever. 

“Yes. Timea.  _ Sorry.” _

 

“Oh don’t worry she is very forgiving.” 

 

Kaiba was baffled. 

“She is WHAT?” 

 

“Forgiving.” 

 

“She is a ship?” 

 

Atem pursed his lips. And here he had thought his new friend was making progress. 

“Yes. But she has her own opinions.” 

 

Kaiba just shook his head. 

“Okay. And will you tell me about the acronym?”

 

“I still can’t translate that word.” 

Atem’s voice was a slight sing song, but only because he was a little irritated by the fact Seto  _ still  _ didn’t understand. 

 

“I can explain it to you. An acronym is when you build a word out of the first letters of other words. For example… let’s talk about SEX.” 

 

Atem looked at him a little startled, but Seto just grinned and continued. 

“System Extension. Software Exchange. Southern Express….” 

 

“Oh, so you.. take the first letter of things and..” 

 

“Sodium Ethyl Xanthate.” 

 

“... you use a shorter word…” 

 

“Sports Entertainment Extreme.” 

 

“... to describe…” 

 

“Statement Explanation Example.” 

 

“... multiple longer words.” 

 

“Sign Extension Unit” 

 

Atem just stared at him. 

“You… sure like to talk about that.” 

 

“I value knowledge.” 

 

Oh. 

Atem smiled again. 

That was, why he asked when he was unsure. 

Often, there was an easy explanation for weird behaviour. 

He nodded excitedly. 

 

“So, Yami, are you going to tell me you don’t know a lot about SEX?” 

His grin was almost predatory, but Atem missed it, as he toyed with the buttons. 

 

The time machine was still considerably slower than normally. 

 

“Well, apparently not nearly as much as you but you seem eager to teach me.” 

Atem still didn’t look up, otherwise Seto’s expression might have told him something was… off. 

“ ‘Timea’ isn’t an acronym though.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me, just tell me. Is it like ‘TARDIS’?”

 

 “Huh?” 

 

“Is there no ‘Doctor Who’ in the future?” 

 

“Of course there are doctors in the future, but what is a TARDIS?” 

 

“A time machine from a show my brother likes. It’s short for ‘Time And Relative Dimensions In Space’.” 

 

“Uuuuh.” 

Atem nodded approvingly. Someone had thought their ship name through. He liked that. 

 

“So what does ‘Timea’ stand for?” 

 

Atem realised Seto wouldn’t stop. 

He closed his eyes for a second and remembered a much younger, much dumber Atem that wanted to travel so desperately he didn’t waste time on naming a ship. 

He had heard the acronym ‘Timea’ somewhere, didn’t care much for the meaning and went with it, hoping no one would ever ask.

 

When Kaiba noticed Yami was stalling, he knew he was on the right path.

“Come on, Pharaoh of time and space, tell me your secrets.” 

 

“How do you know I’m-”

 

“YOUR SHIP. TIMEA. STOP DISTRACTING.” 

 

Atem actually blushed a little. 

He mumbled the answer to himself, hoping Seto would leave him alone.

“Time Is Maghfjsj Ejsdhidhh Afhhfohfj…” 

 

 “I’m sorry?” 

 

“No you’re not.” 

Atem blushed a little more, while Seto grinned at him. 

 

“Oh…. Pleeeease Yami.” 

It was supposed to sound sarcastic, but Kaiba surprised himself by mostly sounding genuine. Huh. 

 

“Time Is Magnificent, Efhntiern Acjoejfneh”.

 

“Pleeeeeeeeease…” 

Kaiba couldn’t help but grin. 

This was all in good fun of course, no way was he begging this man  _ for real.  _

 

“Time Is Magnificent, Entirely Amazing.” 

 

Kaiba burst out into almost aggressive laughter. 

“Okay, fine. Keep your secret to yourself.” 

 

Atem shamefully averted his flushed head.

_ Yeah. Sure. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to hear about a specific event in history?   
> Want us to cover a special time period?   
> Think this is a cool concept or want to discuss time travel with us? 
> 
> PLEASE talk to us!   
> We love hearing from you!   
> ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When asked how detailled this should be, the discord server voted   
> "I want to know ALL OF TIME AND SPACE ". So here it is, all of time and space and a lot of science.   
> You did this to yourself.   
> And to me.   
> -Venom

Timea safely brought them to the Kaiba manor, but she took her sweet time, and Kaiba regretted not sitting down. It would have been nice to put his head into Yami’s lap, but oh well, you couldn’t always get what you want.  

 

When the windows stopped spinning, Atem sat up. Seto was still surprised at how stable the ship had been during the trip. 

“So how does she work?” 

 

“Quantum foam.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Kaiba nodded. 

Apparently they had found a way to stabilise it in the future. 

 

Atem stood up and walked over to the door, gently pressing his key against it. 

“I don’t know behind which door we are, but… after you.” 

He stood to the side so Seto could walk out. 

 

And he promptly walked into Mokuba. 

His younger brother startled and fell back onto his bed.  

“Seto! Why are you not at work? Why do you just walk into my roo- WHO IS THAT?” 

He pointed at his brother’s spiky haired companion. 

 

“Yami.” 

 

“Okay but what is he-” 

 

“He is a time traveller. Stuck in our time. I’m helping him.” 

 

“SETO, YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AROUND AND TELL PEOPLE THAT!” 

 

**_“HE CALLS YOU SETO?”_ **

 

For a second, a quite uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

Then, Kaiba started to try and explain his way out of it.

First, he looked at his brother.

“Yes. He calls me Seto. I allowed him to do so.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“My name, my decision.” 

 

Mokuba pouted. 

Kaiba turned to Yami. 

 

“And yes. I told him. He’s my brother and vice president of my company. He deserves to know. Half of my resources belong to him.”

 

“Why does Yami get an  _ actual  _ explanation?” 

Mokuba pressed his fists into his hips, still angrily ogling the time traveler. 

 

Kaiba was tempted to tell his brother, that he was trying to get Yami into his bed and that  _ this was why he made an effort,  _ but oh well, he guessed that wouldn’t really work for either of them.  

 

Instead, he decided to simply change his approach and distract Mokuba.

“You constantly nagged me about eating together, why won’t we have dinner now? Show Yami some hospitality. I’m sure he appreciates it, since his time machine had been burning.” 

 

The younger Kaiba was still frowning, but the idea of family dinner really fascinated him.    
“Okay…But I want to see the time machine!” 

 

“After dinner.” 

 

“Hey!” 

Atem wasn’t exactly happy that Seto offered Timea up like this. 

“This is STILL my ship.” 

 

“You and your ship are on my ground.” 

Kaiba smirked at the time traveler. 

 

He huffed, but ultimately Atem had to accept that he was right. 

Especially when the child was somehow his business partner.

 

“Okay. But then lets do it now.” 

Atem didn’t feel like closing, opening and closing the door again.

Stepping to the side, he offered Mokuba to enter. 

 

The child ran around, squealing with excitement. 

Whatever emotions his older brother had suppressed, Mokuba was living now. 

This was real. His bedroom door was an  entryway to a spaceship now.

 

“How does this work?” 

He stared at both men watching him from the other side of the door, before Atem entered to explain it. 

 

“With quantum foam. Quantum foam is a term in physics that describes what happens when you visually apply the two great theories of physics, quantum field theory and general relativity, on an extremely small scale of 10 to the power 35 meters, otherwise known as Planck length. Small bubbles of space-time arise and collapse constantly. Have you heard of a wormhole? It’s like that, but on a  _ much  _ smaller scale. My ship manages to find the bubbles that connect the moment and the time I am in with the moment and time my goal is in and stabilises them, then expanding it to a size where those specific ships can travel through it. It can take seconds, hours, days or months to find the correct bubble, but once Timea has it, it’s only a matter of seconds to travel.” 

 

“Who is Timea?” 

 

“My ship.” 

 

“Is this a ‘she’?” 

 

“Yes.” 

This kid got it. 

“Jo Wheeler named the theory, before-” 

 

“JOEY WHEELER?” 

Kaiba almost screamed when he entered the ship. 

“JOEY WHEELER HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING SMART IN HIS LIFE.” 

 

Atem stared at him, startled. 

Whoever this person was, Seto hated him with a passion.

“No… Not Joey Wheeler. Jo Wheeler. As in John Archibald Wheeler.” 

 

“That is the dumbest name I ever heard.” 

 

“And you are surprised he went with ‘Jo’?” 

Atem snickered and Seto actually smiled at the sound. 

 

“Can you explain this a little more?” 

 

The time traveller was surprised to realise, that Mokuba had actually listened to his explanations with great interest. Apparently the child understood at least parts of it.

 

“Sure!” 

He was almost proud. As he stepped further into the ship, Atem tried another door.

Now that the kid was so lovely to him, he wanted to show him something beautiful. 

 

“Quantum effects mix space-time at small distances to quantum foam. From the perspective of quantum theory, the vacuum isn’t empty, but filled with virtual particles. The basis of understanding for the processes in the quantum vacuum is the Heisenberg uncertainty principle, in particular its fundamental relation between energy and time.” 

 

Atem abandoned the door for a minute in favor of the table, from which he stole a piece of fabric that was apparently brought from some ancient culture.

He threw it in the air and watched it unfold. 

When it was flat against the floor, he sat down next to it. 

 

“See Mokuba? Most people think, space and time are a continuum, spreading out in both dimensions like this piece of fabric. But that is not true.” 

 

“It’s timey-wimey.”  

 

“Sorry?” 

Atem looked at him in confusion.

 

Trying to help, the older Kaiba came over, too. 

“That is from his show. ‘Doctor Who’. I told you. The TARDIS?” 

 

At the ship name, Atem’s face lit up again. 

“Oh yeah. Sure!”

 

“The time traveller in the show explained that, too. That it is not.. linear.” 

 

Atem nodded. 

“It’s a good show then.” 

 

“The best.” 

Mokuba smiled but indicated the fabric again. 

“So?” 

 

“Sometimes, when the universe changes, time and space change, too. If we would hold up this cloth and drop something heavy in the middle, what would happen?” 

 

“It would bend!” 

Mokuba almost squealed at the realisation. It had been a while since someone explained something to him so visually. 

“Correct! You have to imagine time-space as this bendable cloth here. When things drop onto it, that are heavy, it changes its shape. This is why, when you take the time here on earth and on a satellite circling earth, there would be microseconds of difference. Because the earth is heavy enough to  _ slightly  _ bend time. Black holes on the other hand are VERY VERY heavy. They swallow all particles around them, even light, which is why they are black. They have a point, that is infinitely heavy, called the singularity. This point bends time and space. When there is another hole, a so called white hole, which is the opposite of a black hole and emits particles, they can  _ fold  _ the fabric of time until their singularities meet.” 

 

Atem folded the fabric and pushed his finger into it from both sides to indicate a tunnel. 

“This is where you can travel time, because they both push time and space around enough to create a sort of tunnel. But black and white holes are gigantic. Quantum foam does the same, but on a  _ much  _ smaller level. That is why it is easier to stabilise a ship and guide it through it.” 

 

He stopped to see if Mokuba was following, but the child only nodded eagerly.    

 

“Energy particles can spontaneously arise and exist for a time, but then have to disappear again. The short-term emergence of virtual particle pairs consisting of a particle of matter and an antimatter particle is called a vacuum fluctuation. The Heisenberg uncertainty principle allows the energy conservation law to be violated for a short time. So for sufficiently short times, particles with arbitrarily large energy or mass can arise. The larger the energy required and the heavier the particle pairs, the shorter the period of their existence. Therefore, according to quantum theory, the universe can "borrow" energy in a certain way. The more energy that is borrowed, the faster it has to be repaid. So the further you want to travel, the quicker you have to be before the bubble collapses. My ship stabilises those bubbles so you can safely pass through them.” 

 

“How?” 

Mokuba stared at him with giant eyes, but Atem only smirked, albeit a little sad. 

 

“I can’t tell you that. This isn’t knowledge of your time.” 

 

Kaiba only scoffed.

He would get behind the secret. 

But first, there was another thing he would want to get. 

Not that Yami was exactly cooperative. 

 

He was back at the door he had fondled with previously and finally managed to open it. Behind it was a room that looked like a tower, the ceiling infinitely higher than the one of the room they had been in. 

  
The walls were lined with windows, some big, some small. 

Atem stepped closer, and showed them to Mokuba. 

“Those are time-space windows. Some show you this place at different times, some show you other places at this time, and some show you other places at other times.” 

 

“How?” 

The child still hoped for some sort of explanation, but Atem only shook his head.

 

“Spoilers.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?   
> DID YOU HATE IT?   
> WAS IT UNDERSTANDABLE?   
> DID YOU CATCH ALL REFERENCES? 
> 
> Talk to us, pleeeeease!   
> ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba ran around the ship, or at least he tried to. Atem kept doing his best to stop him from actually seeing, or worse, touching, any important technology, but he was relentless.

 

“What is this?”   
  
“I can’t tell you.”

 

“What does that?” 

 

“You’re not supposed to know.”

 

“Can I push that button?”

 

“No.”

 

“What does it do?”   
  
“Blow up the ship.”   
  
“Really???”  

 

“No.”

 

“Can I sit on the throne?”   
  
“I’m sorry but no.”   
  
“How am I supposed to help you if you always say no?”   
  
“You aren’t. Seto is.”   
  


  
Atem wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose from exhaustion, but he smiled at the young man. He couldn’t afford angering the Kaibas.

 

“Will you stay for dinner?”

 

Finally, Seto spoke up, too. 

“Yes he will. Where else would he go?”

He shook his head as if there wasn’t a time machine in Mokuba’s bedroom that could take Yami everywhere. 

 

No. He would keep him here, in his bed. 

Maybe tomorrow morning he could fuck off. 

 

Or even the day after… Or maybe…

Kaiba caught himself thinking about Yami again, but this time it wasn’t even sexual.

And that surprised him. 

 

He had to get his game back on track. 

Walking up to Yami, he smirked. 

Maybe if he drifted back into areas he knew better...

 

“Tell me, pretty boy, how do you like your meat? Because I’m afraid I won’t do it raw…” 

 

Atem stared at him for a moment. 

Seto had called him pretty boy! How exciting.

And he was planning dinner, even going so far as to ask Atem how he liked his food.

Smiling up, he answered.

“Don’t worry, I like it well done…”

 

Kaiba grinned back.

_ Okay then. _

_ He would make sure to do him well.  _

 

Meanwhile, Mokuba ran up to them, grabbing Seto’s arm.

“What’s for dinner? Are you talking about dinner? Will we get filet? Will you cook? Or the chef? Are we going to eat right now? Or later?”

He half-shook his big brother.

 

Seto, who could hardly explain to his brother, that he had discussed the usage of condoms with his future one night stand, just nodded curtly.

 

Sure, why not. They would eat. 

He could make out with the time traveller later.

Maybe when Mokuba wasn’t awake. 

 

Atem genuinely smiled at the both of them.   
“Well then let’s go, I’ll lock the time machine.”

 

“What happens if you lock it?”

Mokuba tilted his head, as if it was getting heavy with information and questions. 

 

“It detaches from the door. The lock around my neck can turn each and every door into.. something you might consider a port key. The room behind your door is still there, but the space in the door frame was manipulated in a way that allowed for my ship to slip into it.”

 

“So… is your ship parked between dimensions?”

Now even the older Kaiba was interested again. 

 

“Spoilers.” Atem shrugged. He had explained what he could. There was no modern way to explain, how his key turned a door frame into the gateway to his ship. 

 

“What happens if you put it onto a tiny door?”

 

Tilting his head, Atem squinted, not sure if he understood the question. 

 

“Will your ship adapt to the size of the door? Like… If we opened a doll house door with your key, will the ship behind it be the same size? Could we throw a gold nugget into it and then open my bedroom door with it and have a giant gold ball?”

 

Oooooh…

Clever child.

Atem shook his head, clearly a bit amused. 

“No. It will be the normal ship. Standard size. Only the size of the door will vary.”

 

“So we wouldn’t shrink if we climbed into it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Interesting!”    
Mokuba grinned over both ears, excited about the new knowledge.

“But let’s eat something now!” 

 

He was back, tugging on Seto again. 

 

_ Fine. _

 

A few minutes later, they sat in the kitchen, Mokuba and Yami talking while Kaiba begrudgingly prepared the food. 

He hadn’t planned to cook today, but his brother had pressured him into doing so. And no matter how much he wanted, there was just no way he could say no to Mokuba. 

 

“So where have you been recently?”

Mokuba looked at Yami with glowing eyes. 

He had fully accepted, that his brother’s new friend was a time traveller and wanted to learn as much about it as he could. 

 

“Mauritius.”   
He smiled and tilted his head. 

“That’s an island in-”

 

“THAT IS THE DODO ISLAND, ISN’T IT?”

Mokuba bobbed up and down with happiness and excitement. 

 

“EXACTLY!”

Yami lit up like a chandelier, his eyes shining softly.    
“Do you know about them?”

 

Kaiba chimed in, trying his best not to lose Yami’s attention while he was busy cooking. “He has quite a thing for extinct animals. Dinosaurs, too.” 

 

“That’s amazing!”

He smiled proudly at the child. 

“I’m the same! I like watching them.”

 

“You watch dinosaurs?”

Mokuba’s chin fell down, stars glistening in his eyes.

 

“Sure. I’m a time traveller. Maybe you can come with me one day and-”

 

“YES!” 

 

They both nodded at each other and, despite himself, Kaiba realised he was smiling.

Damn. Why was the stranger good with kids, too?

 

“And you know the Dodos?”   
  


He nodded at Mokuba to confirm the question. 

“Yes. Sometimes I visit them when I’m sad. Years before the humans arrive. They are adorable. I will never get over what has been done to them.”

 

_ Weren’t they just dumb birds that got selected by nature when they proved too weak for their environment? _

Kaiba was glad he hadn’t asked out loud, because Atem immediately broke into a passionate rant about what beautiful creatures they were and that they were actually not dumb at all. 

 

Wow, that would have killed any chance he would have had with Yami. 

Instead, he prepared the dishes and started handing them out, before slumping down at the table himself. 

 

They were not sitting in the big dining room, Kaiba had wanted to keep Yami close. 

 

Instead, they had sat down at the smaller dining table in the kitchen and the CEO had made sure that Yami would be sitting near him. Watching his brother and the time traveler from his temporary place in the kitchen, Kaiba prepared the last bits of the food. 

 

Atem looked up. 

“That smells so good!”

 

Kaiba smirked at that comment, delighted to have impressed the other man. 

“I bet you're hungry.”

 

Atem almost bounced in his seat, he had forgotten to eat during all the struggles with Timea and the new era he fell into.

“I am!”

 

_ For me _ . 

Kaiba bit his lip to suppress the urge to say it out loud. Suddenly he was a bit annoyed with the fact that his younger brother was around. 

 

“What is it?”    
Mokuba had stood up to look over the counter with big eyes. 

 

Kaiba smiled slightly, watching the time traveller intensely. 

“Spoilers.”

 

\---

 

When they had finally settled down to eat, Mokuba didn't stop talking at all. Instead, he was chatting like a little waterfall and Yami seemed to be willing to answer all of his questions.    
  


Kaiba sat there between them, looking miserably into the distance. 

It was okay. 

Yami was good with kids. 

That was nice. 

A look at the clock made him bite the inside of his cheek. 

He had to admit to himself that it was getting late. 

 

They ate together, two of them in a vigorous conversation, one in silence - until they were all quite full. 

 

“I love your rice balls so much!”   
Mokuba patted his belly, looking satisfied and grinning at his older brother.

  
“They were  _ very _ good indeed.”    
Atem agreed with the younger Kaiba, smiling politely. 

 

“You know what else is  _ very _ good?”

Blinking, Kaiba realised, that the other two stared at him in confusion. 

 

“What, Seto?”

 

_ Fuck. _

“I… urm…”

 

_ The two of us fucking the whole night?  _

_ No.  _

 

_ You fucking me the whole night?  _

_ No.  _

 

_ Me sucking your dick while you choke me with it?  _

_ No.  _

 

The thoughts in Kaiba’s mind were running wild. 

 

“Yes, Seto? What  _ is _ also very good?”   
The man with the tricoloured hair looked at him, interest clearly written over his exotic features. 

 

“My… Italian pasta.”

 

Mokuba was immediately game for the idea. 

“Oh yes, I love your pasta, Seto! You can cook it tomorrow. Pleeeeeease? Yami will stay here, won’t he?”

 

Atem smiled. 

“Well I would love that, but… I don’t want to intrude...”

 

“Yes, he will stay.”

_ And I'm pretty sure there's something you really really want to intrude. _

 

The time traveller blinked a few times, before he smiled again. 

Seto Kaiba seemed to be such a good host! He was offering him to stay even longer! Yami was largely impressed. Whenever he thought his hospitality had peeked, Seto was even kinder. 

 

Kaiba caught the soft expression and gently smiled back. 

He wouldn’t let Yami go. 

Maybe after they had fucked… for a hundred times. 

Maybe. 

“Mokuba, it’s already late…”   
  
“No it isn’t.”

  
“Yes, it is.”

 

“But we have a guest!”

 

_ Exactly. _

 

“Mokuba…”

 

Instead of answering his older brother, the kid just turned to Yami again. 

“So… which one is your favourite era?”

 

Atem, who was looking from one Kaiba to the other, swallowed nervously. 

“Well… there are so many ones...”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Mokuba.”

 

“But I want to hear about it! I want to know all about it!”

 

The brothers stared at each other for a few seconds, fighting a non-verbal battle, until Seto sighed. 

He couldn’t say no to Moki. 

“Fine… a few more questions.”

 

\---

 

When Kaiba blinked again, he wasn’t sure where he was. It took him some seconds to restart his brain and to orientate himself again. Lifting his head from the table, he stared at Yami and Mokuba, who must have gone to the couch to relax at some point in the evening. 

Apparently, Kaiba had fallen asleep during a very long and passionate discussion about different solar systems.    
  


Now, both of them were asleep, too. Mokuba had curled up with a blanket against the time traveller and was soundly asleep, while Yami’s head was resting on the couch.    
They both looked incredibly peaceful. 

 

Kaiba yawned and got up quietly. 

On the one hand, he was pretty happy, that Yami and Mokuba got along so well. 

 

On the other hand… Yami was asleep now. Which meant there was no chance of sharing a bed anymore.

 

The CEO grunted. 

His opportunity to hook up with the handsome man seemed to be gone. 

 

Walking towards the other two, he cleared his throat.

Once.

 

Twice.

 

He stopped right in front of them and looked downwards. Staring at the sleeping forms in disbelief, he tried again.

“Mokuba. Bed time. Now.”

 

The child was blinking a few times. 

“Huh?”

 

“Bed. Time.”

 

“But Seto…”

 

“No.”

 

In the next moment, Yami woke up. He looked just as deranged and tired as the younger Kaiba and innocently blinked up at the older one.    
“Hmm?”

 

Kaiba bit his tongue.    
Yami looked so fucking cute.

 

“Seto?”

The time traveller was watching him, feeling very dizzy in the twilight. 

 

Kaiba couldn’t answer.

He was too stunned by the view in front of him, captivating every brain cell he had left after a long day of work and meeting a real freaking time traveler. 

 

“I know what we could do!”   
Mokuba got up from the couch, suddenly looking very awake.

“Three words. Living. Room. Sleepover.”

 

Kaiba blinked. 

“Wh-”

 

“Yes!”   
Atem held his arms up in the air, looking at the younger Kaiba with sparkling eyes. 

“I  _ love _ sleepovers!”   
  
The CEO bit his tongue so hard, he thought he tasted blood.

He could see the last bubble of hope for getting intimate with Yami burst in front of his inner eye. 

 

He resigned with a long, pained sigh, cursing the fact that he was unable to deny his brother any wish, at least long term. 

“Fine. Living room sleepover.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who waited for the "Dodo"-Tag to pay off.  
> ♥

“Yami?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you tell me a good night story?”

Atem looked over to Mokuba, who had his hands hidden behind his head, eyes trained upwards. The younger Kaiba had been agitated since Seto had allowed him a living room sleepover.

He had even managed to force his brother into building a giant blanket fort, nice! each of them now laying under and over different kinds of sheets, towels and blankets.  
It had gotten late and Seto was frustrated with their antics, but it was also quite… cute.

Whenever he thought his brother had settled, whenever he thought he could get a bit closer to Yami, Mokuba spoke up again.  
This time, he wanted a little tale to fall asleep.

“No Mokuba. Let Yami sleep. He needs some time for himself.”  
Or me.

“It’s fine, Seto, I don’t mind sharing stories.”  
He smiled politely at the CEO. Atem knew it was not natural to be welcomed with open arms and hospitality.

“Fine. But make it quick.”  
I want you to entertain me, not him.  
Atem winked at him, a gesture of friendship and understanding.

Yami winked at him, a gesture of mischief and lust.  
Kaiba winked back, a gesture of partnership in crime and equal interest.

Seto winked back, a gesture of understanding and happiness.

Glad that their communication always seemed to be easy, Atem turned his head back to stare at the ceiling, too. Or whatever he saw from it.

“I can tell you a story about my favorite animal.”

“The Dodo?”

“The Dodo.”

Mokuba clapped his hands in delight and Atem settled against his makeshift bed, a mattress they had dragged here from one of the guest bedrooms. It was warm and soft and he felt how his body sank into it, slowly swallowed by comfortable warmth.  
His body grew tired at the same time as his mind drifted slowly off, falling into a comfortably numb daze. After this long day, it was needed badly.  
Heavy rain was blaring down on the pavement outside and Atem was thankful for the comfortable environment with every cell of his body.  
However he had gotten here, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the CEO would help him and the child liked him and that Timea would soon be okay again.

He took a deep breath. Then, he started.  
“This is the story of a flightless bird. It starts on the small island of Mauritius, which has been on its own for thousands of years. The secret was that the island had been hidden in the middle of the Indian Ocean, a giant body of water bigger than any human mind could envision. When our story starts, humanity has been much younger. Back then, there were no sea routes known to us that crossed the home of the Dodos.”

“Could the Dodos swim?”  
Mokuba looked up and turned his head to Yami, greedy for an answer.

“Why?”

“Maybe they swam away.”

Atem nodded. He wouldn’t tell the child, how far away from land Mauritius was, and that the Dodos could barely walk.  
“Maybe.”

“Many years ago, around 1000 AD, the Arabs sailed over the Indian Ocean. They came to trade along the African coast. Maybe they found Mauritius, but it has never been mentioned on early maps. The first exact year we have is 1488, when the Portuguese rounded the Cape of Good Hope. They were the first Europeans to sail the Indian Ocean.”

Kaiba had never liked bedtime stories. They were boring most of the time, filled with conservative agenda and constant threat calling for obedience to the authorities. This right here though felt much more like a gentle history lesson. The perks of having a time traveller around to tell the tale.

“The next important year is 1634. That was when the Dutch decided to settle in Mauritius. They started to erect buildings and destroyed the native forests to raid them for resources and to make way for crops they had brought from far away coasts such as sugar canes, indigo, citrus trees, vegetables and tobacco.  
They planted everything at the foot of the mountains, keeping it close to the ever growing population.”

“What were people like, that lived in Mauritius?”  
Apparently, it was important for Mokuba not to see history one sided.

Atem smiled. He didn’t mind explaining more to give him a better perspective.  
“They were all kinds of people, but most of them weren’t exactly the kind of person that a society pursued. What would have counted as a low social status in other communities was common in Mauritius. Sailors, slaves, invalids and convicts were, what the population was made of. All of them had to find resources to survive and feed themselves. In the process, they destroyed the natural flora and fauna of the island. One of the casualties was the Dodo.”

“And you met them?”

“Yes I did. Actually I wanted to see, if I could capture some, but as it turned out, there was a problem with my time machine before I could put my plan into motion. Otherwise I could show them to you now, too.”

“What were they like?”

“Dumb.”

“Seto!”  
Both turned around to glare at the CEO. He had stayed silent through most of the story, only here and there grumbling, and Atem had thought he was already asleep, but apparently not.

“Actually not. Their brain power is comparable to pigeons. Or was.”  
Atem sighed.  
“Scientists even discovered that the Dodo was distantly related to the Asian pigeon. Moreover, they were BIG.”

“How big?”

“Huge.”

“How huge?”

“They could reach one meter of height, a bit over three foot, and weighed around 20 kilograms or 40 pounds, whichever measurements you prefer They had evolved over millions of years and were adapted to the life on Mauritius. Dodos had a bulky body with short wings and were slow and unable to fly, because they didn’t need to.

Their feathers were grey most of the time, just like pigeons, but during mating season, they could develop colourful coats. Almost as colourful as their yellow little legs. And yeah, Seto is not alone with his prejudice, the name originates from the Portuguese ‘doudo’, which means ‘fool’ or ‘crazy’.I heard they tasted good and not good, I don’t know which side to believe, but I’d never try one to find out.”

“I bet there are people out there that would want to eat a Dodo.”  
Kaiba huffed. No matter how little interest he had in the birds, poachers angered him.  
Killing for the sake of killing was never to any interest of him, human or animal.

“Definitely.”  
Atem shrugged, agreeing with that, because he had already encountered restaurants serving solely endangered or extinct animals in the future.  
“Most people are scum.”

Mokuba nodded sadly. Even he knew that.

“Anyway. Our little feathered friend had no experience with any types of predators. Even when the humans finally found them, they were passive creatures. They simply weren’t afraid when their little nests were raided, not only by the men and women leaving the ships but also from rats and monkeys that accompanied them. They greeted the Dutch back in 1598 with the innocence of someone who had never been attacked. Within a few years, humans brought pigs, dogs, cats, chickens, even deer to the island, and all of them threatened the natural environment that had protected the Dodo for millions of years.”

Mokuba huffed unhappily, tossing and turning on his mattress.

“Honestly, that is a terrible good-night-story. Everything that happens is sad.”  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. He wasn’t naturally opposed to sad stories with a nice moral, but Mokuba would never fall asleep like this.

His worries were confirmed, when the younger Kaiba asked questions instead of sleeping.  
“When was the last Dodo seen?”

Atem, on the other hand was elated. He enjoyed sharing his knowledge and someone with the same passion for extinct animals was rare.  
“The last records said 1688, but scientists estimate the actual extinction for 1693.”

“How, and why?”

Atem shrugged, looking at Seto.  
“I don’t know. Not my field of research. It was only recognised as extinct in the 19th century…”

“Why?”  
Mokuba’s question sounded a lot more genuine, a lot more like a child full of wonder and eyes like a grown up demanding hard data.

“I can actually answer that!”  
Atem smiled at him.  
“Partly, because the church proclaimed, that extinction was impossible and partly, because scientists doubted, they ever actually existed!”

“Why?”

“Because they were just too strange, I guess?”

Mokuba grinned, happy with that answer.  
“But there are remains, right? And you have seen them!”

Atem nodded.  
“Yes, to both. Although only the British museum had a complete specimen in their collection, and only up until the 18th century. But it was actually mummified!”

Kaiba perked up a little.  
“Like a Pharaoh?”

“Exactly.”

“What happened with it?”

Atem sighed heavily, thoroughly unhappy with that answer.  
“I don’t know. Honestly? Another time traveller probably stole it, either for their collection or for a museum in the future.”

“When are you going to start the story, though?”  
Mokuba blinked up at him, a little tired.

“Actually, someone else included them in a story for me. Lewis Carroll featured them in 'Alice Adventures in Wonderland'. I’m afraid I’m not as talented as a storyteller as he was.”

“Fine.”  
The small child turned towards Yami and huffed, happy about all the facts but unhappy, that there was no real story.  
“Will you tell me this tale then?”

“I will.”  
Kaiba spoke up into the darkness, sensing his chance to participate in this a little more. He scooted closer to Yami, almost snuggling up to him, but careful to stay away far enough to be considered barely appropriate.

He began to tell the tale about the girl falling into a mysterious world, meeting enchanted animals and fighting for her own fate. Kaiba liked the story and it reflected in the way he told it. Mokuba was asleep in minutes.

But Kaiba kept talking, solely for the way Yami was looking at him now, with excited, beautiful eyes almost hidden in the darkness. He focused onto the time traveller alone, unconsciously smiling now.

Atem’s eyes started to close, again and again, but refused to lose their focus on the CEO.  
He didn’t even notice when the other man stopped talking, he just kept looking at him and smiling.

His consciousness only returned, when Seto said something, that sounded  
uncharacteristically soft even for a human as good and friendly as him.

“I’m going to bring you back to your Dodos, if you miss them so much.  
You only have to promise to take me along.”

Atem’s smile widened even more, before he allowed himself to bury his face in the other man’s shoulder. Apparently, casual touch between men was fine in this time, even to an extent where one cuddled with almost strangers. Not that he would oppose to snuggle up to the handsome CEO.

“I promise.”

Atem didn’t feel the kiss to the top of his head anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥  
> We hoped you liked it!  
> Greetings from us, send us your thoughts :3


	7. Chapter 7

Mumbling in his sleep, Atem turned to the other side - and frowned.    
His face was buried in something soft… something hairy. 

Hairy?   
  


Blinking, he opened his eyes and looked around. The soft thing he had felt was long, raven-coloured hair, which belonged to a small, sleeping form next to him. 

 

Mokuba.

 

Scratching his head, Atem let his gaze wander.

Warm morning light was trying to sneak through the dark blue curtains, promising a nice summer day. 

The way too big sofa was covered with pillows and blankets in all forms and colours, some of which had fallen to the ground. 

Mokuba was sleeping next to him, holding a little plush dinosaur in his arms. He looked so peaceful.

 

Yawning, Atem stretched his arms. 

Where was Seto?

  
In the next moment, a wonderful, sweet scent reached his nose and his stomach rumbled. 

Excitement engulfed the young man, as he stood up carefully, trying to not wake the sleeping boy. 

Bare feet carried him to the kitchen silently. 

 

Peaking through the gap of the door, Atem could see Seto standing at the counter, preparing something. When the time traveller tried to stand on his toes to see what it was, he lost his balance and almost fell against the door. 

Fuck.

 

“Moki?”

 

“No…”

Blushing slightly, Atem opened the door and walked in.

 

Swallowing dryly, Kaiba felt himself blush, as he looked at the other man. Yami was only wearing his shirt and boxer shorts. 

 

The CEO couldn't help but stare, taking in the sight of two slender, but very muscular thighs and in the next moment a very clear vision of Yami's perfect naked dick crossed his mind.

Kaiba almost whimpered at the thought.

 

Looking down at himself, Atem cursed internally. Fuck!

He should have known, that appearing without pants seemed to be very impolite in Japan.

"I'm so sorry!" the smaller man stuttered and turned around, when Seto interrupted his movement.

 

"No!"

 

Confused, Atem watched him.

"No?"

 

"No. I…"

_ I want you to fuck me right here on the counter. _

"Please, I don't mind." Kaiba continued with a calmer voice. He had expected that Yami would try to be intimate with him, just not that early.

But now he was excited.

 

"Oh. Okay."

Feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, Atem smiled politely.

Seto Kaiba seemed to be so incredibly nice, he couldn’t believe his luck. Not even did he mind  that Atem forgot to put his pants on!   
  
Tilting his head, Kaiba bit his lip, waiting in anticipation.

What would Yami do to him? Was he a fan of foreplay? Or would he just bend him over the table? With Mokuba next door… the thought excited him.   
The brunet could feel his pants tighten.

 

Tilting his head, Atem smiled at the other man, his heart full of admiration for Seto. He was such a great host. Without him, the smaller man wouldn’t have had a place to stay. 

 

“Shall we?”   
  
Atem blinked in confusion. Seto seemed to be waiting for something. Giving him a strange look, Atem suddenly understood.

“Yes!”

  
He approached the CEO to help him prepare the table.

 

Swallowing nervously, Kaiba could feel his heartbeat increase. Yami was finally approaching  him. 

He was so close.

Soon he would touch him. 

Closing his eyes, Kaiba waited for the other man to kiss him, when the door swung open audibly. 

 

“Good morning!”

 

It took all his willpower not to scream at his younger brother. 

 

Mokuba was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hand placed on his hips, grinning proudly.

“I hope breakfast is ready! We have a full day ahead of us!”   
  
Atem laughed. He continued his plan to reach for the cupboard behind Seto, grabbing some plates.

“Have we?”   
  
The younger Kaiba smirked.

“Yes we do! We have to find a way to repair Timea!”   
  
Kaiba groaned, not able to hide his frustration.

“You will be busy educating yourself.”

 

“Nope. I already called Isono. Miss Akira is perfectly fine with me taking a break the whole week, because I’m further than I have to be.”   
The boy was bursting with pride.

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He stared at Moki, while his brother was bathing in Yami’s compliments.

This wouldn’t have happened, if Mokuba had been visiting a public school.

But since that would also go along with the risk of getting kidnapped…

He had to get rid of this kid.

 

Feeling his frustration rise, Kaiba watched the other two men preparing the dishes.

 

\-------

 

“He’s never eating anything that early.”

Mokuba huffed dramatically, indicating with his head in Kaiba’s direction.

 

“Never?” Atem asked, seriously concerned.

He was looking at Seto, who was holding a single cup of black coffee in his hands.

 

“No.”

Kaiba answered coldly.

He had watched the other two eat their breakfast and chatting without any break in the last hour, and his head was aching by now.

 

“That’s not really healthy.” 

Atem was tilting his head.

 

“You know there is only one thing that I would eat right now…”

A long silence told Kaiba that he had really said this.

 

“What?”   
Mokuba was frowning.    
“Tell me! I tried so long to find something!”   
  
Panic was crawling up Kaiba’s neck, making him shift in his chair.

“I…”   
Locking eyes with Yami, he gazed into two crimson pools, sparkling attentively.

Fuck.

Both of them were waiting for an answer.

_ Think! _

“Dragon…” he stuttered the first thing that was coming to mind. “...fruit.”   
  
“What!?”   
Mokuba was staring at his older brother, completely flabbergasted.

 

“I have to go.”

Almost flipping the table in his mindless panic, Kaiba needed only two seconds to leave the room.

 

Atem and Mokuba were left behind, staring at each other in confusion.

 

\------------------

 

“What’s that?”   
Mokuba was pointing at something for the hundredth time this minute and Kaiba could feel his patience slip. 

But Yami was faster than him.

 

He was answering Mokuba's every question patiently, while searching for something at the big throne.

  
Kaiba was standing next to him, his arms crossed, feeling slightly useless.

“So… what now?”   
  
“Hm?” Atem blinked, looking up. He had almost forgotten, that Seto was in the room.

“Oh, yes. I’m not sure what it is… But I have the feeling that something is just wrong here…”   
  
“Let me look.”

 

Hesitating for a moment, Atem finally moved to make room for Seto.

 

The CEO took his time to analyze the control system, asking a few things here and there, trying to make a professional impression. 

After a while, he stood up again.

“Maybe I can help you.”

 

“You can?” Atem watched the other man with hopeful eyes.

 

“I have to search in my library for some books. But I think I have a collection of something we need.” Kaiba pointed at the consoles. “I think I’ve got some blueprints of different systems.”

 

Atem tilted his head.    
“You do?”

He couldn't believe his luck.   
  
Grinning proudly, the brunet answered: “In front of you stands the smartest man of Japan. Maybe the world.”   
  
Atem laughed, but nodded slightly.

“Yes, I know.”   
_ And he’s also very handsome. _

 

\----------

 

“Are you serious!?” Atem blurted out, staring at the row of books in front of him.

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? I have to show you the fantasy section!” Mokuba was tugging at Yami’s shirt, trying to move him forwards.

 

“Moki, we have to work.”

Kaiba was already a few steps ahead of them, searching for the right area.

The library was by far one of the better things Gozaburo had left them with.

 

Atem couldn’t believe his eyes. This wasn’t the first library he was visiting and by far not the biggest, there was this national one in 4078… but his mind spun wildly.

This one was a privat one. 

In the basement of a house. A very big house, to be fair, but… it was just so beautiful.

The young man let Mokuba lead him forward, watching the rows of bookshelves with glistening eyes.

 

Looking to the side, Kaiba smiled. 

Yami was acting like a little child, completely mesmerized and in awe.

It warmed his heart. Especially because he was sure that the smaller man had already seen a lot of other places.

Maybe Yami would like this.

Maybe Yami would stay with him.

Maybe…

 

Biting his inner cheek, he refused to think about what would happen if the time traveller would be leaving.

 

“Seto, I think we have to go this way…”   
Mokuba was standing at a corner, pointing into another direction.

 

Blinking, Kaiba nodded. 

Fuck.

He needed to get his head straight.

Or at least as  _ straight  _ as his head would get.

 

After a few minutes, all three of them arrived at the department of physics and space travel technology. While Kaiba was already searching for the right books, Atem stared at the amount of knowledge in front of him.

Reading the different titles, the young man stopped at one. 

 

_ What was this? _

Taking a few steps closer, Atem’s head started spinning.

It was a simple book about wormholes, but he had the feeling that he knew this title…

And he was sure this book shouldn’t be here.

 

“I got it.”

 

“What?” Blinking, the time traveller watched Seto, still thinking about what he had seen.

 

Kaiba was showing him a page in a dusty looking, very thick book.

 

It held different kinds of blueprints, and Atem was slightly surprised to see that the CEO had managed to find the right model.

He really was a genius after all.

 

Noticing Yami’s look, the taller man grinned.

“I can also print them out if you’d like.”

  
“What?”   
  
“I have all the blueprints in digital form. I just like books.”

 

“He does.” 

Rolling his eyes, Mokuba gave Yami a pointed look, before he turned around.

 

“I will be with J.K. Rowling.”

And with that, he was gone. 

 

Moments later, Kaiba could feel the by now well known tension between himself and Yami fill the room. 

 

Clearing his throat, he looked at the other man who seemed  lost in his thoughts with a blueprint in hand.

_ He is trying to be casual _ , the CEO thought, smirking a little to himself. He admired Yami's effort to appear non-threatening. 

 

Kaiba had never thought of having sex in the library, but in this moment it seemed like a wonderful idea. 

Slowly approaching the other man, he could feel his excitement grow. 

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

“Hm?”   
  
Atem looked up to meet Seto’s gaze, surprised by how close he was. Realising that the other one wanted to look at the blueprint, he pointed out what he was talking about. 

“I think we need to replace something.”

 

That man really was teasing Kaiba. 

Maybe he just wanted to get him into his spaceship bedroom. After seeing the throne and time windows, he certainly wouldn't complain. Who knew, what freaky shit he had in there. 

“Which one is it?”   
  
Atem sighed. 

“That is the problem. Looking at the blueprint, I realised that these aren’t quite correct. The quantum mass stabiliser, that keeps the ship together at the singularity is missing on these plans.”

 

“There isn’t such a thing like a quantum mass  stabilizer…” Kaiba answered, frowning.

 

“Exactly.”

Closing the book, Atem groaned in frustration. 

“That’s because it wasn’t invented yet.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both glared at the book in Yami’s hands, no one of them speaking as silence settled in the library. 

After a few moments, Kaiba found his voice again. 

 

“I will do it.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I will invent it.”

 

Deep laughter ring through  the room. It was one of the most beautiful things Kaiba had ever heard. It reminded him of clear nights and bonfires. At least at the idea of those things. He had never been to a bonfire and at night he was working or sleeping. 

 

“That’s not that easy.” Atem mumbled, smiling at the other man. 

Seto really was an interesting character.

Again, he was reminded of just how good his new friend was. How enthusiastic to help. 

 

“Why not?”   
  
“Because somebody already invented it. Just not… yet. It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Maybe I invented it.”

 

Blinking, the time traveller hesitated for a moment. 

“No…  I mean…”

 

Atem’s mind began to work, as he was scratching the back of his head. 

“I don’t know who invented it. I’m not sure. But I can’t look it up, because my systems aren’t working…”

 

“So I could be the one?”    
Kaiba was smirking by now. 

This was a nice challenge. 

 

“I… guess?”   
  
“Good. I will get you your quantum mass stabilizer.”

The CEO was looking lovingly at Yami, placing a hand  on his shoulder in reassurance. 

 

“But… it isn’t the right time.”   
Atem was unsure. Timelines weren’t easy. Seto couldn’t just decide that he would invent something. 

Or could he?   
  
Leaning closer, Kaiba could almost feel Yami’s body. 

“Believe me, it is the right time. And the right place.” He whispered, stroking along Yami’s arm.

 

Atem could feel a shiver running down his spine. Again, he was surprised at how casually men would touch each other in a friendly way these days. 

He loved it. 

Looking up to Seto’s face, he realised how close he was, almost close enough to kiss, when Mokuba’s voice cut through the room. 

 

“Seto!?”

  
As much as Kaiba loved his little brother, in this moment he felt an unpleasant urge to throw something heavy at him. 

Groaning in distress, the CEO withdrew his hand from Yami’s arm. 

“What?”

 

“Do we have some books about…” The last part of the sentence was muffled into the distance. 

“I’m sorry?” Kaiba shouted, slightly annoyed. 

 

“Dodos.” Atem answered. 

 

Staring at the time traveller with wide eyes, Kaiba swallowed thickly.

“W-What?”   
  
Atem was watching the taller man, slightly confused by his expression. He knew Seto wasn’t a fan of the little feathered friends, but his reaction seemed to be a little inappropriate. 

“I’m sorry, I guess it’s my fault. I talked with him too much about them.”

 

Kaiba was now staring at the man with the wild hair, completely flabbergasted. 

“You did?”   
  
“Yes…?”   
  
Gulping, the CEO tried to compose himself. He should be angry about someone talking about such dirty things with his little innocent brother, but bis head didn’t work properly. He couldn’t even process what Yami said. All that was on his mind was the time traveller shoving a dildo up Kaiba’s ass, nibbling on his earshell.   
  
Atem was watching the expressions on Seto’s face changing, and got even more confused. 

What was wrong?

  
Placing a warm hand on the taller man’s arm, he tried to imitate the polite gesture from Seto earlier. 

“Seto? Are you okay?”   
  
“I’ve got one!”    
Mokuba was hurrying towards them between row of books, raising an eyebrow at the two older men when he saw how intimate they were. 

 

Seto was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost, but the child decided to not get confused by that. 

Proudly, he showed Yami what he had found. It was a thick book with a leather cover, and the page was showing different pictures of dodos. 

 

_ Dodos. _

Kaiba exhaled for the first time in what felt like minutes. 

Watching Yami and Mokuba chatting excitedly about the book, he blinked a few times. 

This man was really driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay panic is rising!  
> Can you feel it?  
> What will happen next?  
> Will Kaiba make it?  
> When will they fuck?  
> Find out in the next chapters.  
> Love you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIEND.  
> Please let us know what you think. Did you like the concept? Yes? No?  
> Why? What would you like to see in the future?  
> Ha. Future. Because this is about time travel.
> 
> Join us in the fun of planning this adventure and send us your wildest ideas!  
> Thank you for reading, we love you!


End file.
